


New Neighbors

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [3]
Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl is Sara's new neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _1950's_. No beta.

"Good morning, boys and girls," Miss Minchin greeted her students as she entered the classroom where they all waited.

"Good morning, Miss Minchin," they murmured in reply, watching as she held the door open for someone coming after her.

Sara Crewe stared in surprise when she saw the girl who timidly entered the room. Small and skinny with brown hair that hung limply around her face, her blouse and capri dungarees were worn yet clean. _She just moved in next door!_ Miss Minchin led the girl, who clutched her books to her chest protectively, to the front of the room. "You have a new classmate today, boys and girls. This is Rebecca Hurtz. Her family just moved to the area."

The girl didn't look at the other students, keeping her eyes on the floor. Sara was fascinated. Miss Minchin gently nudged her shoulder and Rebecca said, barely above a whisper. "Hi."

"Now, where to put you," Miss Minchin looked over the room. Sara glanced around. The only available seat was right beside her. "Miss Crewe, would you mind?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't mind at all, Miss Minchin."

"Thank you, Miss Crewe." Miss Minchin gestured to where Sara was sitting. "Right over there, Miss Hurtz."

Nodding, the girl looked up enough to see where Miss Minchin was pointing and walked over to sit down beside Sara, offering her a shy smile. Sara smiled warmly in reply. They didn't get a chance to speak to each other until the period ended. "Hi, I'm Sara. We're neighbors."

"We are?" Rebecca looked at Sara as they stood up and left the classroom, a smile spreading across her face the next moment. "Oh, hello"

She smiled brightly in reply. "If I can help you in any way, please let me know."

"I don't know where my next class is," Rebecca admitted, showing Sara her schedule.

Sara looked at it and smiled, pleased. "That's my next class, too. Come with me."

Together, they headed down the hall. Shyly, Rebecca brushed her fingers over Sara's circle skirt. "This is nice."

"Thanks, I'm rather fond of it myself." She chuckled, brushing her fingers over the rose appliqué she'd added to it herself. "What brings your family out to the suburbs?"

Rebecca shrugged, hugging her books to her chest. "Dad's job. We've been saving for months in order to buy the house." Dropping her voice, she practically whispered: "It's our first house. Mom and Dad are delighted."

"What about you?" Sara asked, wondering why Rebecca hadn't indicated as much for herself.

Another shrug. "I don't know. I left friends behind when we moved."

"I'd like to be your friend," she told her, very much sincere.

Rebecca stared at her, brown eyes surprised. "Really?"

"Really." Sara nodded.

Shyly, the other girl told her. "Please call me Becky, then."

"Becky it is."


End file.
